This invention relates generally to slide fasteners and more particularly to a row of coupling fastener elements therefor. In the manufacture of slide fasteners, there are known various forms of coupling elements, one example of such elements having a ladder-like structure which, when attached to a stringer tape, is folded longitudinally on itself into a cross-sectionally U-shaped configuration. The coupling head portions of the elements known in the art are formed of a solid piece such that they are deficient in resiliency and hence are difficult to come smoothly into and out of mutual engagement.